


Tension

by Hopeishope



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, gay ice skating, ice skating but make it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeishope/pseuds/Hopeishope
Summary: Hwitae but it's an ice skating one-shot and they're gay
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a one-shot before but I love ice skating so enjoy!!

Youngkyun sucked in a breath, feeling the cool air sweep over his body as he let himself glide across the ice. It felt like walking at this point, not even feeling the pain from his ice skates anymore. He closed his eyes as he moved, sucking in another breath and releasing it, his shoulders deflating with it.

He put his skate behind his foot, kicking off like a routine and pushing his leg out. He held out his arms straight to his sides, keeping his back steady as he moved. He did it again with his other foot, pushing forward in the same way. As he sucked in a breath, he shifted his legs to turn him around before pulling his arms into his side, spinning in a tight circle with his skates gliding over the surface of the ice. He dug the sides of his skates into the ice, stopping himself quickly before pushing off again. The corner of his lips curved up as he listened to the sounds of his skates against the ice, feeling the cold nipping at his skin. Though it was cold, he never bothered wearing a heavier jacket. In all honesty, the cold was far too refreshing to smother in layers. 

He turned around on his feet with one swift tug of his body, bending his knees and creating A and V shapes with his skates as he began skating backwards. He lifted his chin high, spreading his arms out again before pulling his arms in, spinning himself around a few more times before pulling himself out of it again, back to the regular kicks he began with. 

He lifted up his leg, curling his arms in front of him as he spun around on just one blade, one, twice, three times before switching legs and doing the same thing on the other blade. And with one confident inhale of breath, he stretched his right shoulder back, pivoting on his blades and digging the toe of his right blade into the ground. He swung his arms around, turning his head with the movement, and swung his right leg around, launching himself into the air. He kept his legs crossed as he spun, kicking his left leg out just before his skate touched the ground. He bent his leg, bracing himself for the landing. His blade touched the ice, but his balance shifted, causing the skate to slip out from under him, sending him flying across the ice. 

As he came to a stop, flat on his back, he finally released that pent up breath he had been holding in. He laid his arms out flat on the ice, breathing the cold air into his lungs. He wiggled his feet a bit, feeling the heel of the blades in the ice. He had been so close that time, so close that he had almost stuck the landing right. It had been better than all the times he hadn’t even done the take off right, so he was getting better. He could do it, all he had to do was keep practicing until he didn’t fall.

“That was a nice try.”

Youngkyun pushed himself into a sitting position, placing his hand on the ice as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. At the entrance to the rink stood a boy about his age with black hair swooped back messily over his head. He had a bright smile on his face as he stepped with flawless posture onto the ice, effortlessly gliding over to him. 

“Thanks,” Youngkyun mumbled, turning over to kneel on the ice before standing up by pressing down on his left blade. “But I still didn’t land it.”

“Because of your center of balance,” the boy told him simply.

Youngkyun furrowed his brows. “Were you watching me skate?” he asked, looking the boy in front of him up and down. He wore blue jeans with a black hoodie, white and black figure skates hugging his feet and ankles. 

He smiled sheepishly. “You’re the only one on the rink right now. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.” Youngkyun scoffed, shifting on the ice. “But you looked really happy and focused before you fell. How much do you practice here?”

“A few times every week, when I can,” Youngkyun found himself confessing, shoving his hands into the pocket of his own light hoodie before slightly pushing off, sending himself gently backwards. The boy in front of him skated forwards, following him. 

“Are you a student, then?” the boy asked.

“What is this?” Youngkyun replied with a huff and a hint of a smile, pushing off again to skate backwards a bit faster. “Twenty questions?”

“I’m just curious,” the boy confessed, pushing forward again to keep the pace with him. “You looked dedicated to it. Before you fell doing the salchow I thought you were a pro.”

“Me? A pro?” Youngkyun asked, laughing. “Not even close. But what about you? I’ve never seen you at this rink before.”

“I would be creeped out if you had. I just moved to the area. It’s my first time at this rink.”

“Well welcome to FNC’s Ice Skating,” Youngkyun introduced, holding his arms out to gesture to the arena. “The rinks are usually empty around now, which is why I come.”

“So nobody can watch you fall practicing a simple salchow?” the boy asked with a laugh. Youngkyun turned his body to face forward before digging his blades into the ice, pushing himself to a stop. He furrowed his brows at the boy, who also came to a stop with a curious expression. “What?”

“What’s your name?” Youngkyun asked, tilting his head.

“Taeyang. Nice to meet you,” he greeted with a small bow of his head. 

“Okay, Taeyang, what makes you think a salchow is so easy? It’s the first kind of jump figure skaters learn, so it’s not exactly  _ easy _ .”

“It’s easier if you learn with help from a trainer,” Taeyang told him, lips lifting up in another smile. “I learned from my teacher back in Busan. She taught me how to ice skate as well as I do now, but you don’t look like you’re learning from anybody.”

“It’s called YouTube,” Youngkyun huffed, crossing his arms. 

Taeyang smiled, his lips curling in as if he was trying not to. “What’s your name?”

“Youngkyun.”

“Well, Youngkyun, maybe you should try learning from someone in person, instead of watching through a screen,” he suggested, shrugging his shoulders before kicking off again, skating away.

Youngkyun didn’t hesitate to follow him, catching up to him with little effort. “Why? Are you offering?”

“I’m not a teacher,” Taeyang confessed with a giggle, turning his head to smile at Youngkyun. “But if you want, I can give you some tips.”

“Yes please,” Youngkyun found himself asking, digging his blades into the ice again to stop himself. Taeyang stopped a little bit further down the ice, looking him over. “I’ve been trying to do a salchow for four days now. Please give me some tips.”

Taeyang smiled, pushing himself over to him. “Okay,” he agreed with another hearty giggle, coming to a stop right in front of Youngkyun. “It’s your posture that’s throwing off your landing. When you take off, you need to build tension.”

“Tension?” Youngkyun asked, tilting his head.

Taeyang nodded, pushing off just a little bit against the ice until he was right by Youngkyun’s side. He moved his hand, placing it on Youngkyun’s abdomen. The feeling almost made Youngkyun squirm, but he held back the urge, settling instead for his cheeks flushing a bit pink.

“Right here,” Taeyang told him sweetly. Youngkyun hoped the boy didn’t notice his reaction. “When you swing your leg around and come off the ice, you need to have a strong core here. Keep your back straight and kind of hold your center right here, like holding your breath.”

“Ok- okay,” Youngkyun agreed, biting his lip as he nodded.

Taeyang just smiled. “And then when you land,” he began to explain, skating around to the other side of Youngkyun. He placed the toe of his skate under Youngkyun’s leg, pulling it up off the ice to show him. He placed his hand on Youngkyun’s arm, pulling it up in the position it would be in as if he were landing the jump. Youngkyun followed the motion with both of his arms, feeling himself skating just barely backwards on the ice. Taeyang moved with him. “You should still feel tension here,” Taeyang finally finished, placing his free hand back on Youngkyun’s abdomen.

Youngkyun nodded, swallowing his nerves. 

“And you should be leaning on the outside edge of your skate,” Taeyang continued to explain, shifting his own legs as the two of them skated backwards to support both his weight and Youngkyun’s. He placed one hand under Youngkyun’s arm and the other on his waist. “Now lean to your side, but keep your leg out.”

Youngkyun could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment, but obeyed nonetheless. He leaned into Taeyang’s hold, listening to his heart beat erratically in his chest to the sound of their skates moving across the ice. 

“There,” Taeyang told him, gently moving both of them to a stop. “It’s all about keeping tension in your core. If you don’t have it, it’ll throw your balance off.” Youngkyun nodded, staring down at the ground with his cheeks still glowing red and warm, trying to take in the boy’s advice. “Try it,” Taeyang encouraged, moving a bit back. “I’ll try and spot you.”

“Okay,” Youngkyun mumbled, snapping himself out of his daze and moving across the ice, circling around Taeyang to get momentum before shooting out straight across the ice, not fast enough for him to lose control, but not slow enough to give him no momentum. He twisted his body into the take off, swinging his leg around and launching himself up. He crossed his ankles, holding tension in his core like Taeyang told him too. And as he came back down to the ice, Youngkyun moved his arms out, holding in that tension like a breath of air even as he exhaled. His skate landed against the ice and Youngkyun’s body leaned into it, and before he knew what was happening he was skating backwards, arms outstretched and blades still gliding across the ice.

He was so shocked by what had just happened he didn’t even see Taeyang right behind him as he placed both of his skates back on the ice, sending them both tumbling down onto the ice, tangled in each other. Youngkyun couldn’t even find it in himself to care, though, smiling up at the ceiling with closed eyes and just letting out the most carefree laugh in the world. 

“I did it,” Youngkyun whispered in satisfaction, letting his head rest against the ice. “I can’t believe I did it.”

When he opened his eyes, his whole world froze. Taeyang was still holding himself up over him, which Youngkyun hadn’t even realized. He was staring down at Youngkyun with wide eyes and rosy cheeks, lips slightly parted like his mind was in the process of trying to process anything and everything.

“I- uh-” Taeyang stuttered, blinking down at him. “I barely know you, but I’m proud of you.” 

The way he said it was so cute, scrunching his shoulders with a sheepish smile as if he was embarrassed to congratulate him. Youngkyun couldn’t help but smile again, releasing all the tension in his body. Youngkyun tilted his head, finally letting his lungs relax from laughing as he settled on looking up at Taeyang.

“Do you want to skate with me again? Like… all the time?” he found himself blurting out, finding himself in a complete daze as he looked up into Taeyang’s eyes. 

“Are you… are you sure you want the company?” Taeyang asked with wide eyes, blinking down at him.

Youngkyun nodded. “I like skating with you.”

“Then… I’ll give you my number,” Taeyang told him, with the corners of his lips beginning to lift up in a smile. 

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
